Everything Changes
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Set 3 years after HB2. Abe Sapien is still mourning over his lost love, Nuala. Will a new telekinetic BPRD agent help him cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abe Sapien floated in his tank solemnly, remembering her pale face. It had been three years since she had committed suicide to kill her twin brother and to save his best friend, Hellboy(known as Red to him).He hadn't said her name either for three years. After all, everyone in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD) knew about everything that had happened that fateful day, so there wasn't much of a need to explain it.

But it still hurt. Seeing Red with Liz (her real name was Elizabeth) and the love they shared made him jealous. He wanted what they had: two-year-old twins, as well as someone to confide in, to love and to hold.

Nuala. She was so beautiful with her long, white-blond hair, red eyes, pale skin,and her compassionate nature.

Abe was awakened from his fantasies with Tom Manning saying that they had to talk. He sighed and wondered what the meeting was about.

He met Red and Liz in the conference room and sat down. "So, Manning, what is this all about?" Abe asked.

"Recently, in fact, very recently, two new additions have been added o the BPRD. One is a fifty year old agent named Melody Smith. The other is a telekinetic twenty eight year old named Abigail Greene. A telekinetic means you can move objects with your mind, Red. Both are arriving today, so I want you to greet them with open arms. You got that, Red? Now, let's go meet them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Manning was walking very quickly, as they were two minutes late. At the same time, he kept talking about the newest addition to the BPRD.

"She's an amatuer artist, not very rich at all. Lived with her boyfriend, Byron Parks in Atlanta, Georgia. Other than that, no close family or friends. However, she was taken against her will, so she might be slightly pissed. You got that? All you need to know about the other one is that she is from California. Okay? No questions? Red,don't talk too much," Manning said all this in under twenty seconds.

They approached the landing unit just as the two newcomers landed. They emerged and walked up to them. Abe held out his hand and began to read about the two women.

The one named Melody had pale skin, short jet-black hair, and was about six feet. She was wearing both a brown skirt and shirt. Of course, Abe read more.

Melody had been married for ten years but it ended when her husband had an affair with their neighbor. She didn't have any children,but she always wanted a little boy. And she found Tom Manning attractive. Ew.

The other one, Abigail, was about 5'2 with curly, reddish-brown hair,and light chocolate brown skin.

"What's his problem?" Abigail asked.

"Abe is reading you. He's a psychic." Red replied, "It's how he get's to know you,."

Abigail looked disgusted, "That's weird! Don't you dare read me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx to those who reviewed! You rock! XD**

Chapter 3

Abe was astounded, no one had ever said that about his psychic abilities! "What do you mean? It's a more sufficient way to learn about a being!" Abe defended.

"It's immoral! I mean, what if you read something about someone that was private! If you think about it, it's not only bullshit, it's sick!" Abigail countered.

"It's great that we're all getting along! Now, Abe, I'll be busy helping Melody with her training, so you can train Abigail. Is that all right? Great, I thought so. Manning said in a distracted tone before Abe could answer.

"Oh, goody," Abigail said sacastically, "I'm working with a psycho. Next, their going to have me learn yoga from a serial killer." She followed Abe, who had already started to walk towards the training room. The entire way there (which really was about two minutes), Abigail mumbled and cursed. Abe was sure that she had flipped him off several times when his back was turned.

Training lasted about an hour, when Abigail stormed out of the room in a huff. It was obvious to Abe that she was a lost cause.

**************************************************************************************************************************

He would have to give up on her. Liz would probably be better with her training. Even Red would do great working with her! As for her and Abe, they were complete opposites! They could never work together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Red and Liz came to see a very depressed Abe in his tank. It was now the three year anniversary of Nuala's death. They walked into the library to see a very upset-looking Abe sitting in a large, cushioned chair.

"Hey, Abe. How are you holding up?" Liz asked with concern. Liz loved Abe as she would a brother, and she hated to see him like this. He was a changed man.

Abe spoke, but he sounded as if he was in a trance, "Three years. I can't believe it's been three years. It seemed like only yesterday when it happened."

Red and Liz shared a worried look. He was worse than ever before. "Abe, why don't you go get some breakfast? It might make you feel better," Red suggested.

Abe shook his head and said, "No, thanks. I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead, and say hello to the twins for me, okay?"

The couple nodded and exited the room and left Abe to his thoughts. Of course, about an hour later, Abigail entered the room holding a bottle of wine and a wineglass. She was wearing a robe, as she was given a day to relax.

Abigail saw Abe and said to him, " Hey, Fishboy. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. I acted like a brat, and that's not how I usually am. I'd like to start anew, is that all right? Here, I'll start. Hi, I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby. What's your name?"

It was just then that Abigail noticed how sad Abe was. "Hey, Abe, I didn't hurt you too badly yesterday, did I? I didn't mean to throw that vase at you yesterday," she said.

Abe shook his head and said, "You don't want to know."

Abby looked concerned, "Of course I do. Now, tell me all about it. I wanna know."

"I don't want to talk about it, you'll just laugh, or worse, you'll take pity on me and treat me differently. The others all do," Abe mumbled.

"C'mon, I promise I won't do anything like that. I'll listen and everything. Besides, talking about it will make you feel better." Abby prodded.

Something about her made Abe want to tell her about that fate-filled day. So he did. He was surprised at how she never interrupted him, and how she listened hard.

When he was done, Abigail did something no one would expect her to do. She leaned over and gave Abe a hug and said, "I'm so sorry, Abe."

"I'll never love anyone else again, she's the only one I'll ever love," Abe sobbed.

Abby pulled away and said, "Don't ever say that again! I believe that there is more than one person out there in the world for someone. You just have to look harder, Abe. And that doesn't mean that you'll love Nuala any less, but you have to live on. I know she'd understand," Abby smiled and walked out the room.

Maybe Abigail wasn't all that hopeless as Abe had thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Abe came into Abby's room to than her for her compassion. He knocked on the door and came in when he heard, "Come in," from inside the room.

Abe was amazed, the room was covered with paint splatters, works of art, canvases, and other artistic items. The bed was barely visible under pieces of paper with sketches on them. In the corner, there was a small television with a computer on top of a desk next to it. And next to that was... a law degree. That surprised him.

"Why do you practice art when you have a law degree? You could have a real job!" Abe inquired.

Abigail slammed the desk hard and yelled, "What's with everyone saying that?! It's always,'Don't paint Abigail, go out and get a real job!' My parents always said that. When I was twenty-four, I decided that the minute I finished law school, I would pursue my real dream: to create. Of course, that didn't pose too well with my parents. We haven't spoken since. I moved in with my boyfriend Byron because he supported my dream. He never said it, but he's a fellow artist, like me."

Abe stared at Abby as if she was a lunatic. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Painting is a real job," Abe corrected.

"Abe, come with me," Abigail showed him an easel with a canvas on it. She handed him some paint and showed him a simple, red rose inside a white vase. "Paint this exactly as you see it," Abby instructed.

Abraham did as told. When he was finished, the rose looked like a red donkey. It wasn't as easy as it looked.

"See? It takes the heart and mind of an artist to create art," She said.

"You're right, Abby. I'm sorry," Abe said.

Abby smiled and nodded, "All is forgiven, Fishboy."

"Abby, did you want to start training again?" Abe asked.

Abby smiled a huge smile, "Are you kidding? A chance to use my awesome powers? Let's practice now!"

_She's really starting to grow on me._ Abe thought as Abigail grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly to the training room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx to those who reviewed! You rock!**

Chapter 6

1 month later:

Abigail had completed her training, and was in control of her telekinetic powers, so she was allowed to bring her boyfriend, Byron, with her to the BPRD. She had called to tell him that she had left Atlanta to pursue an "artistic opportunity." Now she was permitted to bring him to live with her. Personally, Abe was anticapating meeting this Byron that Abby had been talking about for a month. According to her, Byron was a Southern gentle man.

Liz wanted to go with Abby, they had become really good friends in the past month, so she flew to Atlanta, Georgia with Abigail.

"Is he picking you up from the airport?" Liz asked.

"Um, no. He didn't pick up his cell phone, so I'm gonna surprise him," the telekinetic said.

"Does he know where you've been for the past month?"

Abigail nodded and replied, "Yeah, I told him that I was on an 'artistic adventure.'"

*******************************************************************************************

The plane landed, and the girls took a cab to Abby and her boyfriend's house. Liz could tell that Abigail's excitement was growing with every second that passed. Then they arrived.

********************************************************************************************

Abigail ran into the house, excited to see Byron for the first time in a month. She exclaimed loudly, "Hey, Byron! I'm..."

What she saw when she walked in was so shocking, that Abigail stopped in her tracks.

There was Byron, making out on the couch with their next-door neighbor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx to those who reviewed! You rock!**

Chapter 7

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" an astonished Abigail asked as Byron pushed the girl aside and struggled to regain his composure.

He replied, "Bbbbaby, erm, what are yyyyou doing here? Iiiiiiii was j-just..."

"Don't 'you were just' me! Why were you all over that slut? Huh? Tell me!" Abby demanded. Just then, inanimate objects ,including a set of knives, started to float in the air.

"Baby, what are you doing?!" the cheater inquired, looking shocked.

Just in time, Liz walked into the house and said, "Abby! What are you doing?!"

"This son of a bitch cheated on me with this skank!" she sobbed. Liz grabbed Abigail by the shoulders and led her out of the house.

"C'mon, Abs. Let this bum live. You're better than that. Let's go home," Liz said. The whole way home, Abigail cried, and Liz just stroked her hair and listened to everything she had to say.

****************************************************************************

When Liz returned, Abigail brushed past everyone, grabbed two bottles of wine, and headed to her room without talking to anyone.

"What's yanking her chain?" Red asked, taking out a cigar and lighting it up.

Liz looked at Hellboy and Abe and answered, "Her boyfriend, Byron, is cheating on her. We walked in on him and some other girl kissing. Give Abs some time to think, okay? Especially you, Red. You tend to make things seem worse than they really are. She's hurt and embarrassed, so Abe, can you talk to her for me? She trusts you. I actually think that you're someone who can talk some sense into her."

"What? Me?" Abe asked, shocked.

"Yes, you! Now go," Liz ordered, and Abe complied.

********************************************************************************

An hour later, Abe walked into the room belonging to Abby and was surprised to see an empty wine bottle on the floor. He looked at Abigail, who was sitting on her bed, swaying slightly. Her bloodshot eyes focused on Abe. She smiled a goofy smile.

"Hellooooooooooo, Aaaaabe!" she slurred, "Whatsh uuuuuuuuppppppp?"

An astonished Abe replied, "Um, me? Nothing much. Um, Abigail, how many bottles of wine did you drink?"

"Errrrrrrrrm... like, twwwwwooooo and a halfth."

_Wow. She's really upset._ Abe thought. How was he going to comfort Abby when she was drunk?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanx to those who reviewed! The support really helps. You rock! XD**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hellboy :(**

**A/N: If anyone has a suggestion for how the story should go, tell me! I'm open for any advice! Also, go to my profile and go to the link there if you wanna see what Abby looks like!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, i had a cold!  
**

Chapter 8

Abe was at a loss of what to do. Abby was drunk, and everyone was busy, so it was just him and her. Luckily, she was in her pajamas already, there was no need to undress her. First, he wrestled the wine bottle away from a prostesting Abigail.

"Nooooooooooooo, give it backsh! I wanna haaaaaaaave a drrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink! Yoooouuuuuuu caaaaaaan't stoooooooop meeeeee!" the tipsy girl slurred.

"You can't have anymore, trust me. Now, erm, why don't we get you to bed."

Abby looked at Abe, "Buuuuuuuut I'm nooooooooot shleeepy! Beeeeeeesides, Itsh tooooooooo early!"

"Trust me,"Abe said," You really need sleep." He pulled back the covers, picked Abigail up like a little child and sat her on the bed. The fishboy pulled the covers over her and turned to walk out of the room when Abby sat up quickly.

"Aaaaaaaabe, don't leave meeeeeeeee! I neeeeeeeed you. Please, hooooooooooooooold meeeeeeeeeeeee!" she wined, holding out her arms like a little child.

Abe was shocked, "What, me? No, I couldn't. I mean..."

Abigail started to cry, and Abe gave in. He crawled into bed beside her, and held her close, Abby snugged close to him for warmth. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Abby woke up alone with a terrible headache and saw a tray next to her bed. On the tray was a note. It said:

_Dear Abigail,_

_ Sorry I had to leave, but I had forgotten my breathing apparatus, so I had to go to my tank. I got you two asprin and a cup of water in case you had a migraine. I have also gotten you some gumbo to comfort you._

"Wow" Abigail whispered._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanx to those who reviewed! The support really helps. You rock! XD**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hellboy :(**

Chapter 9

Abby stared at Abe's attempted gumbo, the aspirin, and the water in an astonished way. Had Byron ever done this for her? No. Would he _have_ done it for her? Probably not. That was just Byron. It wasn't up until that moment that she had realized what a jerk Byron had been. He had always been so self-centered, but had she been that blind?

She took a taste of the gumbo, and winced. It was sweet of Abe to try to make her some of her favorite food, but she'd have to make it properly for him. Since he had been so nice the night before, she owed him.

First, though, she had to think some things through.

**************************************************************************************************

Abe felt bad for leaving Abigail, but he had to think things through. There was absolutely nothing sexual about sleeping with Abby, it was just to comfort her. For some reason, though, it felt weird. Maybe they just had some connection They were just friends.

There was nothing more to it.

*********************************************************************************************************

Abigail got dressed and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee where she found Melody sitting at the table, sipping at her coffee.

"Hey," said Abby as she sat down, "Long time, no see. I haven't spotted you since about two months ago! What's up? Spending all your time with Manning? He likes, you, you know. Omigod! Are you a couple? That would be soooooo cute!"

"Whoa, there! First of all, my relationship with Manning is strictly business. Second, he is just training me, teaching me the ways of this type of public service."

Abigail grinned, "Wasn't it you and Manning who were holding hands two weeks ago?"

"Oh, you saw that, didn't you? Okay, fine, we do have a little something, but it's none of your business. So, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Oh, no," Abby said, her smile dropping, "No, I caught him cheating last night, the scumbag. As of now, i'm a single women."

Melody's face showed an expression of shock, "Really? Wow. That's a shock."

"What's a shock?" Abby asked.

"Well, It's just that-okay, Abigail, please don't be offended at all- I thought that you and Abe were going out. I heard you two had a soft spot for each other."

"WHAT???!!! You think Abe and I are a couple how could you think that?" a shocked Abby yelled.

"I'm sorry, It's just that you two look like you just have great chemistry. Everyone thinks that."

Abigail gulped, "Everyone? We have no chemistry whatsoever."

"Whatever you say, Abigail. Listen, I have to go work. It was nice talking to you, I''ll see you later, Okay? Bye!" Melody said, getting up from the table.

"Okay, Bye." Abby said glumly, thinking about what Melody said.

Did she and Abe really have good chemistry?

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry about the bad ending, It will get better, I promise!!!! pLEASE rEVIEW!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanx to those who reviewed! The support really helps. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hellboy :(**

**A/N:Go on my profile and vote on one of my polls!**

Chapter 10

_November (5 days until Thanksgiving!)_

It had been two months after Abby's breakup when she got the call from _him_.

"Hey,babe what's up? It's been what? Two months?"

"What do you want, Byron?" Abby asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"I just wanted to talk to you again. You know that I love you!" he said.

"Mmmhmmm, yeah, that's what I kept thinking of when I saw you and that slut making out. I'm sure you were thinking of me the entire time!"

Byron started to cry, "I didn't mean it, baby! Seriously, I didn't! Please take me back, please! My life is nothing without you! I've missed you! I know you can't say that you didn't miss me too, right?"

Abigail sighed. She had missed him just a little. "Fine, I did miss you. Maybe cheating on me was just a fluke. Maybe you didn't mean it."

"Listen, babe, why don't you come over for Thanksgiving? It'll be just you and me. How does that sound?"

It _did_ sound good. Maybe it was good to just forgive and forget. Start anew. He was the only one who understood and respected her artistic talent. "Okay, I'll be there in two days. It'll be a three day stay. Does that sound good to you?" she asked.

"It sounds great, babe! I'll see you then. Bye!" He then hung up the phone.

The plan was set.

************************************************************************************************************************

Abigail told Abe and everyone about her plans. Abe was sure that he was not the only one who thought that her Thanksgiving plans were sketchy. It was her decision, though, so he decided to ride to Atlanta, Georgia with her to make sure she would be okay. Abe did not know why, but somehow he felt protective of her. He didn't want to see her hear broken again by that son of a bitch, Byron.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Byron greeted Abigail at the door with a hug. "Oh, baby," he said, "I've missed you so much. Now, let's go and have ourselves a wonderful holiday!"

As soon as Abby walked inside, Byron started to undress rapidly.

"What are you doing, Byron?" Abby asked with a giggle as he started to take off her shirt.

"I told you that we should have a fun holiday, so let's spice it up!" he answered.

It was going to be an eventful night.

***********************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Abby woke up and turned in bed to smile at Byron. "Good morning handsome." she said.

He smiled and said. "See, this is why I've always loved you. You're so good in bed!"

Her smile faltered, "You mean that you've only loved me for that reason?"

"What else is there to like in a woman?" Byron responded.

Suddenly, Abby felt very foolish, he had been a jerk all along.

She had just been too blind to notice it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanx to those who reviewed! The support really helps. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hellboy :(**

**A/N:Go on my profile and vote on one of my polls!**

Chapter 11

Abigail jumped out of Byron's bed and said, "So for all those years, you only loved me because I'm good in bed? You never truly _loved_ me?"

"All that stuff is overrated, honey. You know that."

"Take me to the Clampton Hotel, I'm leaving!" she demanded, putting on her clothes.

"Fat chance, stay here with me, sexy!"

"Fine, I'll walk home by myself! See you never," she shot back as she grabbed her bag and stomped out of his house. She was tired, hungry, and upset. The heel to her boot was broken, her hair was undone, her makeup was streaked down her tear stained face. Abby searched in her bag to get some money to buy something to eat, but to her horror she found out that Byron had stolen her money and her cell phone. Normally, she would have gone to the police, but she felt too weak to go. Then the Clampton Hotel came into view.

Manning opened the door, and Abby rushed inside. She breezed past everyone else, and ran straight into Abe's arms. Abigail sobbed into Abe's chest while he slowly put one hand on her head and one on her back. Surprisingly, Abigail felt protected by him. Like he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. It felt nice.

***********************************************************************************************************************

When they returned to the BPRD, Abigail went straight to her room, and Abe followed. She flung herself face down on the bed and sobbed. Abe stood there, comforting her by smoothing her hair as he listened to everything that had happened to her.

"Listen, Abigail, it's not the end of the world. He was a jerk, and he didn't know what he had. He didn't realize the obvious: that you are a wonderful, amazing, and incredibly intelligent girl you are, and if he can't realize that, then he's gonna miss out on a lot."

She raised her head to look at him with surprised eyes. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Abby smiled and sniffled, "No, you haven't."

Abe smiled back at her, "Good! Now, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," she said, just as her stomach growled loudly, "Okay, fine. I'm starving! But I'm too tired and confused to eat right now. Could... Could you sleep with me tonight? Just for comfort?"

"Of course, Abigail. You know that I'm always there for you." Abe said, crawling into bed with her. Abby snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. He would do anything for her

Because that's what you do when you care about someone.

************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, both Abby and Abe got out of bed and walked out of her room. Abby headed toward the kitchen, and Abe walked toward the library. Abe felt weird, walking away form Abigail, like he wanted to be near her all the time. She was so full of life, and anyone who said the opposite would be talking bullshit. Red was in the library, smoking a cigar. He smiled when he saw Abe and walked towards him.

"Congrats, Abe!" he said slapping Abe on the back, "You're first time! So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Abe asked, distracted.

Red looked confused, "Didn't you have sex with Abby? You both stayed in the same room for the night."

Abe was abashed, "What???!!! I did not do anything with her! I just comforted her. She was really upset, you know."

"Oh... Well you really seem to like her. I mean, you two are together all the time!"

"We are not! Though sometimes, I just want to be with her all the time. She makes me happy. We're just really good friends, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay, whatever you say, man." Red answered, looking skeptical.

How could anyone think that he and Abby could be a couple?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry to end with a question again, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Please review! And if you have any suggestions on how the story should go, please tell me! Your opinion matters! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanx to those who reviewed! The support really helps. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hellboy :(**

**A/N:Go on my profile and vote on one of my polls!**

Chapter 12

Four days later, Abigail hadn't left her room at all. The only reason she left her room was to get food and the occasional bottle of wine (after the last incident, she limited her drinking to two glasses a day.). No one tried to come in there, they had decided to leave her be. But two days turned to three, and three turned to four. Helboy, Liz, Melody, Manning, and Abe were starting to worry. It was obvious who they sent to comfort her.

Abe.

He walked into her room and found it even more of a mess than usual. Food wrappers, bowls, utensils, wine bottles, and soda cans strewn around the room. There was Abby, on the couch with a bowl of popcorn next to her. She was watching a movie, though Abe couldn't figure out which movie it was.

"Um... hey, Abby. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, you know, watching Disney movies."

Abe looked confused, "Why?"

"It always has a happy ending. The hot guy falls in love with the pretty girl," she replied, barely taking her eyes off the screen.

"Ooooookay... so, how have you been?"

"You know, same old, same old. Still depressed, still not pretty enough to get a decent boyfriend. You know, life." Abigail replied.

"Um... I don't know if this helps, Abigail, but I think that you're a beautiful girl. I'm sure that you'll find someone worthy of someone like you." Abe said encouragingly.

Abby blushed "You really think so?"

Abe smiled at her, "Yes, I do. I also think that you're really sweet."

"Sweet as sugar?"

"Even sweeter."

Abby smiled and hugged Abe, "Thank you sooo much, Fishboy. You're sweet, too."

************************************************************************************************************************

_December_

One month later, an unusually jolly Manning announced that a Christmas ball was to be held on Christmas Eve. He wasn't like his usual demanding self, he was acting... happy.

"Hey, Abs, I'll bet you twenty bucks that Manning is in love," Red said.

"Hah! Like I'm going to bet that. I'm not stupid. Red. It's obvious that Manning is in love with Melody," Abby shot back.

Love was in the air, and there was still more to come.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:Please review, your opinion really matters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanx to those who reviewed! The support really helps. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hellboy :(**

**A/N:Go on my profile and vote on one of my polls!**

Chapter 13

_3 Days Until Christmas Eve_

It was three days until the Christmas ball. Red and Liz were going to go to the ball once their twins, Hellboy Jr and Hannah fell asleep. As Liz was helping them write their letters to "Santa," Hellboy said, "Hey, Liz, do you think Abe and Abs belong together?"

Liz froze for a moment, then replied, "Not that it's any of our business, but yes, I -No, Jr, you can't have Cuban cigars for Christmas! Santa won't bring you that!- I do think they have great chemistry. Abe has been so lost since Nuala died, and then Abby comes, and every time he's with her , he's happy. It's like this special girl comes, and he wakes up from a nightmare. In fact, I believe that Abigail is fond of Abe, too."

Hellboy grinned, " I knew it! Now, all we have to do is..."

"Oh, no, Red! Don't interfere with whatever weird relationship Abe and Abby have! I already told you, it's none of you're business!"

"But baby-" he whined.

"But nothing! You have to promise me that you won't talk to Abe and Abby at all about that! It's not your job to play matchmaker with them."

Red sighed, "Fine I won't say anything to Abe and Abby."

Liz smiled, "Thanks, Red."

"I'm gonna go get a beer, see ya later, hon. Bye kiddies!" Red walked out of the room laughing to himself. You see, Liz said that he couldn't talk to Abe _and _Abby. She didn't say that he couldn't talk to just Abe.

"Hey, Abe! Do you wanna beer? Let's just talk. Just you and me! Man to man! Whadaya say?" Hellboy said in an overly enthusiastic way.

"No, thanks, I'll pass on the beer. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... How should I start? Oh, I know! Are you in love with Abby? Answer me truthfully."

Abe stared at him, open mouthed, "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" he calmed down, "No, I don't love her. I told you that Nuala is the only person I'll ever love, and you know that."

"Blue, man. The past is the past. It's time to move on, and here, you have a pretty girl who can make you laugh so hard that water comes out of your nose! Stop being so blind that you can't notice that true love is right in front of you! Think about it, okay, Abe?" Red got up and walked out of the library.

Abe frowned. He was confused, and he didn't know what to think about Abby now. "What am going to do?" he moaned.

_Christmas Eve_

After much persuasion, Abe was convinced to go to the ball. He had pushed his conversation with Red to the back of his head, and avoided thinking about it. He wore his breathing apparatus and a black suit. He wasn't planning on dancing at all, just witnessing.

He walked to the room where the ball was being held. Queen music was playing softly, and there were wreaths garlands, mistletoe, and a giant Christmas tree right in the center of the room. Everything looked beautiful.

"Hey, Blue. I see that you came after all. Well, I hope you enjoy yourself. I can see that Manning and Melody are having a fun time," Red said, glancing at the couple, who were dancing so close, a fly couldn't slip between them.

"Red, stop staring!" Liz said, elbowing him.

"Where are the kids?" Abe asked.

Red grinned before replying, "Asleep in there beds while visions of gumdrops float in their heads." That got a laugh from Liz and Abe. Just then, Red and Liz stopped laughing and stared in awe. Abe spun around, and his jaw dropped.

There was Abigail, dressed in a burgundy dress with flowers stitched on them. Her hair was straightened, and she wore make up. She looked...beautiful.

"Hey everyone," she said in her soft southern accent. Everyone said hello, except for Abe, who was still staring open mouthed. Red elbowed Abe in the stomach, which snapped him out of his trance.

"Hello, there Abigail," Abe said, and for no reason in particular, Abby blushed. Just then, "Somebody to Love" started playing.

Abby started to jump up and down, "Omigod! I LOVE this song! Come on, Abe! Let's dance!" She dragged him to the dance floor and started to dance with him. About two minutes later, a slow song started. Abe grabbed her hands gently and started to sway slightly.

"Um... I really mean this, Abigail. You look beautiful tonight."

That really broke through to her. Byron never called her "beautiful", it was always "hot" or "sexy." But Abe wasn't Byron. He was sweet and kind. He held her when she cried and never said anything mean to her. She started to cry. Of course! The perfect guy was with her all along. It was obvious now: she was in love with Abe.

But did love her back?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please read and review!!! Your opinion matters! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hellboy :(**

**A/N:Go on my profile and vote on one of my polls!**

Chapter 14

Abe stared a Abby, for she was crying. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine, I just have to go. Um, I had a fun time. Goodnight Abe."

Abby ran out of Abe's arms and sped toward the closest door. Her vision was blurry, so she couldn't see very well as she opened the door. It was a closet, but what shocked Abby was who was inside. It stopped her right in her tracks. There was Melody and Manning, both shirtless, and fiercely making out. That was too much to see for her, so she ran out before they noticed that she had intruded.

She ran to her room and cried for a little while, then decided to take a bath so she could think things through.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abe was shocked: why was Abigail crying, and why did she run off like that? "Red, did I say something wrong?"

"Abe when a girl acts like that, it could be one of three things: she could be PMSing, pregnant, or she could have realized that she loves her friend, and she doesn't know if he loves her back. I don't know about you, but I think that it's the first one."

Abe and Liz stared at Hellboy. "It's the latter, Abe," Liz explained, "She's hopelessly in love with you, and I hope you are too."

"Well, are you?" Red asked.

"I don't know," Abe confessed. "I think I'll just go and talk to her. Find out what she's _really_ crying about. Goodnight, guys." He walked to Abigail's room, trying to think about what could be going on in her head.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abigail was relaxed, now. Her hair was curly again, and she was wearing a beautiful night gown that was pink with black lacy trimming. It went about halfway down her thighs. It made her feel confident and sexy. Just what she needed. Now she could think about her and Abe. _Omigod! Abby and Abe! That sounded so cute. Wow. Imust have it bad!_ she thought.

Just then Abe walked into her room and stopped when he saw her in her nightgown. She looked, well, _sexy. _It felt weird, just seeing Abby that way. Then, Abe got a thump-thump feeling in his chest. Oh, no. Not again. He absolutely _couldn't_ be in love with Abigail! He swore he wouldn't fall in love again after what happened to Nuala. And now...

"Abe, are you all right? Do you want to tell me something?" Abigail asked.

_Oh, no! I have to say something! What should I say?_ Abe thought. "Um... Hello, Abigail. Well, I lo-like your dress. It's pretty. Um, I just thought I'd say that I hope everything is all right. Is it Byron? I believe that he doesn't treat you like he should. I think you deserve m- a man who treats you like a women. And furthermore, I..."

"Just shut up, will you?" Abigail said as she ran over toward Abe. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips! Abe kissed back fiercely, and they moved toward the bed.

It was going to be an interesting night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby woke up in Abe's arms. That had never happened with Byron. She always woke up on the other side of the bed. But Abe... he held his arms protectively around her. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Then, Hellboy Jr and Hannah ran into Abby's rooms. "Abby! Abby! Look a what Santa brought us! Oh! Mommy? Daddy? Why is Uncle Abe and Abby in bed together?"

Red and Liz's jaw dropped as they walked into Abigail's room. "Um... kids? Let's leave them alone, okay? You can show them later," Liz said ushering the twins out. Red gave them a thumbs up before leaving.

Abby laughed. This was going to be and interesting Christmas for everyone. She gave Abe a kiss before starting her day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review! Your opinion matters! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in, like, a year, but I'm trying to do so now. Please go easy on me, I'm a little rusty. ^_^**

Chapter 15

_Six months later_

"What are we gonna tell Abe?" Hellboy asked, his face pulled back into a worried frown.

Melody frowned, "I don't know. The question is: What's the _ethical_ thing to do? Do we tell him that his first love can be brought back to life? How can we tell him that, when he's in love with another?"

Liz shook her head, and shrugged. "Then we don't tell him. And we won't perform the experiment."

"It's impossible, Liz. Abe would be able to tell if we were hiding things from him," Melody said.

Manning, who was sitting silently at the discussion table, finally spoke, "Well, we have no choice. Washington wants us to perform the experiment. It's not like we can hide a full-blown experiment without Abe and Abigail knowing."

The others sighed, and put their heads down in defeat. Then, Hellboy's head shot up, "So, who's gonna tell 'em?"

"Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?" Red grumbled to himself angrily. He stood in front of Abe and Abby's room, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Abby opened the door, looking shocked, "Red, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I live here, remember?"

"Come on in, then." Abigail opened the door. Abe was sitting at the desk, his nose in a book. I noticed eisel and canvas right by the desk, with an array of paints and paintbrushes scattered nearby.

"Am I interrupting something?" Red asked.

"No, Red," Abe said calmly, like always.

"I have bad news, Blue."

Abigail cocked her head, "Does this concern me at all? Because if it doesn't, I'll get back to my work."

"Yes. No. Well, it kinda does, actually," Hellboy stuttered.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Blue, you remember Nuada and Nuala, right?"

He bent his head in depression. "How could I forget?" he said quietly.

"And you know how Melody's a scientist?"

"Just get to the point, Red!" Abby snapped.

Red sighed, "She's found a way to bring them back to life."

Abe's head snapped up, "What?"

Abigail lost her footing, teetered for awhile, regained her balance, and squaked, "What?"

"She has government orders to do so."

Abe put his head in his hands, looked up at him, his eyes glistening with tears, "Is it true? She's coming back?"

Red nodded, then noticed that Abigail was sitting on the bed, looking down at her hands, which were in her lap. "When will they bring them back?"

"The process will take about a week to be completed." Hellboy, feeling uncomfortable and unwelcome, shifted from foot to foot. "So, um, well. I'll leave you to ponder that for awhile. Yeah, uh, goodnight."

Abigail walked him to the door. "Goodbye, Red. I think Abe and I need some time to talk and think."

_I hope this doesn't put an end to their relationship_ he thought to himself grimly.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I didn't have a lot of time to write! I promise to try to update more frequently! In the meantime, please review! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sad, I updated for all of you, and I didn't get a single review! Well, I hope I get one this time around! Note: I might start using POVs instead of writing in third person because it is too hard! Anyways, please R&R!**

Chapter 16

_Abe's POV_

I couldn't believe it: the sheer possibility that Nuala could come back! I could see her again, hold her again, talk to her again. To even hear her voice, even one last time, would be the greatest gift ever...

"Abe? Are you okay?" Abby asked tentatively, walking over to the desk where I sat, and putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I snapped back into reality. What was I thinking? I had a beautiful girlfriend, who loved and cared for me. I looked up into her face, and noticed how tight her jaw was set. She, too, had noticed the inner conflict I was having with myself. "Abigail, I-"

"Abe? Do you really love me? I know I sound dramatic, but how can our relationship last this strain?" A few tears ran down her cheek.

I stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Of course I love you. It's just the shock of what will happen in a week." I pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Abigail pulled away, "Tell, the truth, Abe. Do you still have feelings for her?"

I couldn't lie. I didn't know what to think: There was Nuala, so tender and sweet, who needed to be taken care of. Then there was Abigail, who was headstrong, sarcastic, and who had a temper. Nuala was like me, but Abby was, well, the exact opposite of me. Yet, I loved both, but in different ways. "I-I don't know."

She nodded, and kissed me on the forehead gently before walking out. "I'm gonna look for some wine. I need a drink."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" I asked, concerned for her well being.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," she said, before walking out.

I put my head in my hands, "What am I going to do?"

"A-A transfer? What do you mean, Fishstick?" Manning said, confused.

I sighed, "I'd like to transfer out of this BPRD station to another one."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Sir," I said, taking a deep breath, "I love Abigail, and with Nuala coming, that-"

"I'll see what I can do." Manning hurriedly stepped out of his office, and left me there, pondering the descision I had just made. Would I regret not being there to greet Nuala?

Would I ignore the opportunity to see her one last time?

**Okay, once again, sorry for the shortness! Please review though!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yes, I'm updating again! I'm crazy, and I'm currently suffering from a broken heart, so this takes my mind off of things. Anyways, please R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 17

_Abigail's POV_

I walked (wobbled) into my room, slightly tipsy (drunk) from the wine I just had. Even though my vision was slightly fuzzy, I could just make out Abe, sitting on the bed, staring into space. Still slightly annoyed with him, I called out in a raspy voice, "Shouldn't you be wearing your breathing apparatus?"

He looked up, "Shouldn't you be staying away from alchohol?"

I snarled, "Touche." I stumbled to the bed, "Why do you look so down?"

Abe sighed, "I requested a transfer from Manning."

I don't know why, but this one sentence seemed to cause me to become sober. "What? Why? I thought you wanted to see Nuala."

"I want to be with you, Abigail. Of courese I want to see her again, but having Nuala here would cause so much drama between us. Besides, the experiment is only temporary."

His words echoed in my head, _Besides, the experiment is only temporary._ "What do you mean it's only temporary?"

Abe sighed, "Science declares that the medication we are giving to Nuada and Nuala's bodies will not last forever. In fact, it would only last approximately two months." This topic seemed to depress him.

I, myself was a little disappointed. While I was out drinking, Abe was trying to find a way to avoid drama. What kind of a girlfriend am I?

I moved next to him, and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, Abraham."

He kissed me back, "You've never called me Abraham like that before. It's kind of..."

I laughed, "Sexy?"

"Well-" He was cut off, as I kissed him fiercly again. "Please," he moaned, "Not now."

"Why not?" I said seductively. I unbuttoned my shirt quickly, revealing my black lacy bra.

Abe gulped, "Is that a new...?"

I nodded, "And it's all for you."

He groaned, "Fine."

I smiled, before pulling him into a kiss.

The next morning, a very satisfied Abe and I headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. After getting our usual meals, we walked hand-in-hand, and sat down across from Hellboy, Liz, and the twins. "Good morning," I said merrily.

"Well, somebody had a nice night." Hellboy teased brightly.

I rolled my eyes, and took a sip of coffee. "How can you live with him, Liz?"

"Everyday's a struggle," she said, with a laugh.

Then, Manning and Melody walked up to our table. "Um, hello, Fishstick. Liz, Red, Abigail. Kids," Manning said nervously, I noticed that he was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the slip of paper.

He gulped, "Yes! Well, uh, this little thing. It's- It's Fishstick's Transfer Request."

I squealed, "Of course! So, where are they sending us?"

"Abigail-" Manning started.

"Oh, I hope it's sunny! Abe, wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Actually-"

"Yes, Abigail, I would like that very much, as long as there is enough water," Abe replied.

Melody put her hand gently on my shoulder, "Abigail. Abe. What we're trying to say is that- that, well, your request has been denied.


End file.
